The Worst Kind of Love
by GirlWithAWritersSoul
Summary: After planning to leave Hogwarts during her seventh year to finally destroy Voldemort alongside the golden trio Andelynn Hastings is striped from her fiance', Fred Weasley. Will she reunite with them? Or will her life take a drastically different course. Join Andy on her journey as she endures love, heartbreak, and a battle not just between good and evil, but within her own heart.
1. Your Worst Nightmare

**Character Info:**

**Name:** Andelynn Claire Hastings (aka Andy)

**Year:** 7th (same as Harry)

**House:** Gryffindor

**Appearance:** Red medium length curly/wavy hair with bangs, Bright Green eyes, quite short (about 5'2 or 5'3)

**Personality:** She is a very unique, individual person who is very loyal and caring about her friends and loved ones. She is also surprisingly feisty when need be and is very brave. She is proud to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix and is very deeply in love with her fiance' Fred Weasley. She has her own individual sense of style and if asked will express her opinion and you don't have to like it.

**Best Friends:** The trio, ALL of the Weasleys and a few other Gryffindors.

**Relationships:** Has been dating Fred Weasley for the past 3 years, theyre now engaged and to be married soon.

**Wand:** 10 in. Willow with Dragon Heartstring core

**Patronus:** Phoenix

**Other:**Was born the same day as Fred and George just two years later. She has practically grown up with the Weasleys as her parents are best friends with Arthur and Molly and are also members of The Order of the Phoenix. She dropped out of Hogwarts this year to help the trio hunt down and destroy horecruxes and defeat the Dark Lord.

Are you sure you have to go?"I asked Fred sadly.

"Unfortunately yes, I do love. We have seperate assignments from the order, but I promise we will not be apart long, only a few hours at the most, and we will only be in seperate parts of the castle." he said playing with my hand he held as we stood hidden in a secret corridor of Hogwarts.

I had a strange feeling this could be our last moment alone together, it made me very uneasy.

I took his face between my hands and looked deeply into the chocolate brown eyes I have loved for so long, "Promise me you won't leave me! Promise me you'll be safe!" I begged in shaky voice as a tear slid down my cheek, my eyes showing him only a small amount of the fear I truly had.

He placed his hands gently over mine and shushed me quietly.

He brought his lips to mine in a wonderful yet soothing kiss, I relaxed just a little still looking up at him in worry, "I'm not going anywhere," he promised softly, taking a hand off of mine and stroking my cheek gently, But even if I did, not even death could seperate us I will _always_ be in your heart."

Another tear fell from my eyes, but this time not in worry or fear, but out of love. I truly loved this boy with my entire heart and soul, he is everything to me. I just couldnt take the space between us (though it was little) and I lunged at him, kissing him with as much love and passion as I could muster.

His kiss alone was always breathtakingly wonderful, but _this_ kiss was more, this kiss was one he would've given me if it were the last time we'd ever see each other, though we both refused to consciously think it. It was the most passionate and loving kiss of my entire life and it completely stole my breathe away as Fred pulled me ever closer and tighter against him, deepening the kiss as he pressed me roughly into the wall.

My arms went around his neck, my hands knotting themselves in his hair. I broke the kiss to breathe and this alone left me starving for more as I finally brought his face back to mine. After several minutes the kisses began to become less urgent, but just passionate and more gentle.

I said to him as we finally broke apart and I was released from my hold against the wall.

As I love you**,"** he said pulling me in for one final kiss, "You are the love of my life, you are everything to me. Without you, Andelynn, I am nothing." he said as he looked deeply into my bright green eyes.

I unwillingly broke away from his gaze taking his giant hand in my seemingly feeble one, walking out of the corridor to the courtyard, where with a kiss goodbye and one final I love you, went our separate ways. I sighed and rushed to look for Hermione, Ron and Harry as Fred disappeared into the foggy distance behind me.

I had just found Hermione when I heard a bone rattling explosion from behind me from the direction Fred had gone.

"FRED!" I screamed in a rising panic as Hermione and I both raced as fast as we could towards the site of the explosion.

She got there before me freezing in her spot as she reached the giant pile of wreckage the explosion had caused and turned to bury her face in Rons shoulder before he raced towards something unseen to me in the pile.

Terrified, I raced even faster towards the giant pile of rubble that was once apart of the ancient castle.

As I reached Hermione I realized she was sobbing, "Hermione whats wrong?! What happened?!" I asked her petrified yet anxious to hear her answer.

I had a gut-wrenchingly terrible feeling in the pit of my stomache, she was to choked in a sob to answer me, she only pointed towards where Ron had run off to. I turned to see a group of people, mostly Weasleys surrounding a body.

I froze momentarily and raced towards the group after regaining my senses, the worst fear I've ever had in my enitre life taking over. I was stopped just short of the broken group by George, I looked up at him and he was weeping just like the others.

"George, where's Fred?!" I asked him desperately, barely able to speak tears beginning to stream down my face.

He swalloed hard but didn't answer, he just looked down tears falling even harder down his face.

"George where is he?!" I screamed at him, terror causing my words to become harsher than intented.

He couldn't bring himself to even look up at me and thats when I knew.

"FRED!" I screamed running towards the corpse being surrounded.

"NO!" I screamed in denial as I threw myself in to the middle of the circle onto the hard ground towards the boy I loved.

"NO! FRED, PLEASE NO! YOU CANT BE GONE! I LOVE YOU FRED PLEASE!" I begged continuing to scream frantically before I began to sob uncontrollably beating my hands against his hard chest.

I looked up to his face, towards his now lifeless brown eyes that only moments ago held so much life and love as I continued to scream and sob over the body of the boy who held every once of my love. I looked at his lifeless face, forever frozen in what I instantly knew to be his last laugh for all eternity. "NO!" I screamed in denial, "NOT FRED! NO! IT CANT BE! IT JUST CANT!" I buried my face in his lifeless chest continuing to uncontrollably weep and mourn before I was lifted and dragged farther and farter away from him.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM! I CANT LEAVE HIM! PLEASE! FRED! NO!" I shrieked as the person set me down, grabbing hold of me tightly and refusing the relinquish me as I thrashed aroud trying to get back to the only man I'd ever loved.

"FRED!" I cried as I turned around to face George, throwing myself into his arms and continuing to sob hysterically.

He held me tightly as I continued to sob, wave after wave racked my body to its core.

I looked up at him, "I can't leave him George! I _can't_ !" I looked up at him pleadingly tears still falling heavily from my sore, puffy eyes.

"I know Andy, I know!" he replied in a heart wrenchingly broken voice, tears flowing just as hard as mine from his brown eyes identical to his lifeless twin.

I looked at Fred, "What am I supposed to _do?"_ I thought desperately, my head beginning to spin uncontrollably, "The love of my life is _gone_ I have nothing left. My life is over."

Then as my head gave one final spin, I was sucked into complete blackness but there was no escaping from the pain overtaking evey cell of my body; now I had to endure it, _all alone._

**Okay so I know what you guys are thinking. HOW IS THIS A DRACO MALFOY LOVE STORY?! hahahahha be patient and you will find out! it's going the way it was meant to so I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Even though I cried while I was writing it!**


	2. Just a Dream

"Andy! Andy wake up!" I heard a voice say faintly as I began to sob into George's shoulder again.

"Andy!"

"Fred?!" I screamed realizing it could only be _his_ voice, "Fred?!"

Suddenly the whole scene disappeared and someone was shaking me violently screaming my name; it sounded like they were crying.

"Andy! Andy wake up! _Please, _Wake up!" the voice said again shaking me once again.

_Fred_ I realized suddenly recognizing the voice. I opened my eyes finding his milky brown ones looking down at me.

"FRED!" I yelled throwing my arms around him in happiness, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I began to cry again.

_He's alive! It was only a dream! Merlin's beard! I can't believe it! _I thought elated at the fact that it was only a dream and Fred and I were in each others arms, right where we were meant to be!

He looked at me puzzled, "Why of course I'm here! Why wouldn't I be?" he said softly stroking my cheek.

Instead of answering him I asked my own question, "Promise me you'll never leave me? Promise me you won't let anything happen to yourself?" I begged him.

He looked at me puzzled, "Of course I'll never leave you! I love you more than anything! I'm not going anywhere! And don't I always?" he said in a sweet soothing voice.

"I'm being serious Fred just promise me." I said putting my hand over the one he still held to my face and closing my eyes as a single tear fell.

He wiped it away with his thumb, "I promise you, Andy I will stay with you forever and a lifetime and I won't let anything happen to me! I couldn't handle what I'd put you through if either of these happened! I would rather take your place then put you through that!" he said to me in a sweet yet pained voice.

I opened my eyes to look at him but his were now closed. I took his face in my hands and waited until he opened his eyes to look at me before I spoke.

"I love you Fred Weasley, more than anything. You are the beast thing that's ever happened to me." I said sweetly to him before I pressed my lips gently to his.

It was sweet, loving and perfect.

"And I love you Andelynn Hastings, with my whole heart and soul. I truly cannot wait to marry you the day after tomorrow." he said smiling at me and once kissing me again.

I smile at him as we pulled away and curled up close to him as he pulled me into his strong embrace. He kissed my head and whispered for me to go back to sleep which I happily did knowing he would be there when I woke up. I sighed as I awoke, it seemed it had been mere seconds since I had fallen asleep cradled tightly in Fred's arms. I turned to see him propped up on his arm gazingly lovingly down at me as he played with a piece of my fiery red hair much like his own.

"Goodmorning Love." Fred said smiling.

"Morning," I said returning his smile before I sat up and pressed my lips to his for a sweet goodmorning kiss.

"Breakfast!" Molly Weasley called shrilly from downstairs, which followed by groups of feet racing down to the kitchen.

We both laughed and pulled away, jumping out of bed and heading down the stairs hand-in-hand.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as we reached the bottom steps, "Morning!" all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione said together as we entered the dining room.

We laughed and bade them all goodmorning as we sat down at the table where Ron, Harry, and George were already stuffing their faces with food.

"Do they _ever_ stop eating?!" I asked Hermione who was across the table from me.

"Unfortunately no, I believe that would be to much to ask! Especially of Ron!" she said giggling as we both looked at Ron who was shoving heaping amouts of bacon, eggs, and toast into his mouth all at the same time.

We both began to laugh at this and of how unaware he was of us watching him. The rest of breakfast was quite normal for the Weasley house. When I was finished I got up from the table, took out my wand to change for the day. (Outfit: cgi/set?id=38814538) Fred got up as well and we decided to take a walk and just hang out, it was a very lazy comfortable day.

Later George and Ginny came out and asked us to play a mini game of Qudditch with them which we happily agreed to. We played for a few hour until Molly called us in for dinner, Fred and I cheered at our victory and raced inside for what was sure to be a delicious homemade dinner. Once we were finished eating Ginny and Hermione pulled me off to the side.

"What's up?" I asked them curiously. "Well, seeing as you are getting married in the morning, we are taking you camping seeing as Fred cannot see you until the wedding."

I sighed, "Oh c'mon guys! There's a war going on! There's no reason to do this! I want to stay with Fred and I want us all to stay safe!" I said concerned. \

"Oh, there's no need! We've got it all sorted out, we are protected with magic so strong that not even Voldemort himself could find us if he wanted to!" Hermione said reasoningly, "And plus your stuff is already packed and there so go say goodbye to Fred so we can go!" Hermione continued as Ginny shoved me towards the living room where everyone was sitting.

I sighed and walked up to Fred. He stood as I approached him, obviously aware of where I was going already.

I kissed him and turned to George and Ron, giving them a serious look, "NO stripers or anything inappropriate that I would NOT approve of!" I told to them sternly before I turned back to Fred, I love you and I will see you in the morning. DO NOT let Ron and George have their way!" I said to him as he pulled me into a loving embrace.

"I love you too and I absolutely cannot wait to marry you tomorrow! I will do my very best but George and Ron may out vote me." He said teasingly as he kissed me sweetly.

I deepend the kiss briefly and reluctantly pulled away before I made my way to Hermione and Ginny who were waiting for me impatiently by the door. I laughed as we made our way to the port key that was waiting for us.  
**Thank you guys for all the great comments! (: and I know Dracos still not in it yet but I promise you that within the next two chapters he will be! You have my word! haha(: And thank you all for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bloody love you all!(:** **Mischief Managed,** **~Faith(:**


	3. A Wedding & a Night to Remember

Once we arrived at the port key I sighed "Is this really necessary?" I asked them as they grabbed hold of the book that was our port key.

"Yes! Now come on!" Ginny said as she grabbed me pulling me down towards the book.

I took hold of it and felt this weird sinking feeling as we warped and spun in the air, "On three!", Hermione half shouted,"One, two, three!"

We released the port key and plummeted towards the earth.

"OOOPH!" I grumbled as I slammed into the ground, Ginny and Hermione landing on top of me.

"Sorry!" they both apologized as the got up from on top of me and helped me up from the ground.

"Its fine," I replied as I dusted myself off, "Next time I suggest we just apparate instead, it's less painful."

We all laughed and made our way through the woods towards our destination.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked them as we made our way farther into the woods.

"A campsite by the lake on the other side of these woods." Hermione said as she struggled to see in the darkness of the dense forest.

I sighed, " Lumos." I said growing overly frustrated at not being able to see where I was going.

Ginny and Hermione followed suit and after a while the trees began lessen and a large lake came into view.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I rushed towards the lake.

As we got closer I noticed a small tent lit up some 500 odd yards away, "Cmon!" I shouted as we all rushed towards the quaint little tent.

"Please tell me you used an undetectable extension charm, I will have your head if we have to be cramped together all night!" I said with a laugh as I entered the tent.

It was beautiful inside and very large, "Mum and dad let us use the tent from the Qudditch World Cup." Ginny said as we all went to claim our rooms for the night.

After we moved our trunks into the rooms as well we met back in the large living room. "So, what do we wanna do now?" I asked plopping down on the large couch.

Hermione sat next to me and Ginny on the floor.

"Well, I don't know," Hermione said, "What _do_ we want to do?"

We all sat and thought for a minute.

"I have an idea," Ginny said after awhile, "We could play I never like the muggle girls do in movies!"

Hermione and I happily agreed, "I'll get the butter beer!" Hermione shouted jumping up from the couch and running towards her room, "And I'll get the Firewhiskey!" I said excitedly as I raced to my suitcase.

By the time I returned to the living room carrying two large bottles of Firewhiskey Hermione had poured us all a glass of butter beer and Ginny had set us smaller glasses for the Firewhiskey.

"Oh, I also have a surprise!" Hermione said taking a bottle from behind her back, "What's that?!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione & I laughed at her unawareness of muggle things, "It's called Tequila! It's muggle alcohol and very strong!" I explained excitedly.

"Oh!" she replied excitedly suddenly eyeing the bottle.

We laughed as we made a circle in the middle of the living room.

"Incendio." Hermione said waving her wand towards the fireplace behind her which lit the room in a comfortable glow.

"Okay I'll go first!" Hermione said eagerly, " I've never kissed someone I shouldn't!"

Ginny and I both took a large swig of firewhiskey.

"Ohmygoodness! Who?!" she asked us shocked.

"I kissed Draco on a dare fourth year!" I exclaimed regretfully.

"Not while you were dating my brother I hope!" Ginny exclaimed playfully.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed with a laugh, "It was down by the black lake! Ginny you were there too! Astoria invited us and we had no clue who would be there! And it was months before Fred and I started dating!" We all began laughing.

"What about you Ginny?" Hermione asked as I took a large sip of butter beer.

"Well you know that party Andy was talking about?" Ginny asked her a bit nervously, she nodded," Well I kissed Blaise Zabini on a dare! It was awful!" She exclaimed as she finished her statement.

"I remember that!" I shouted almost spilling my butter beer everywhere.

"You didn't!" Hermione shouted completely shocked, Ginny just shook her head as she took a trial shot of tequila.

"Bloody hell that's strong!" Ginny exclaimed in a tight voice after swallowing.

Hermione and I laughed as we poured our own shots of Tequila and swallowing them quickly. We all laughed and returned to our game of 'I never'. After hours of playing and a bottle of both tequila & Firewhiskey we decided to go swimming in the lake.

"I'll race you!" I screamed excitedly as we raced drunkenly down towards the dock.

Once we reached the end we quickly stripped and dove into the water which was a bit cold. We swam and laughed for around an hour before we got out grabbed our clothes, stumbled towards the tent freezing the whole way there. Once back to the tent we changed into our Pjs and collapsed onto the couch where we decided to watch a movie on the muggle tv and movie player Hermione had brought with her. She put in the movie 'The Holiday' which is a really good romantic comedy. We all settled down on the couches and eventually drifted to sleep.

"Bloody _hell_ my head hurts!" I exclaimed as I rolled over groggily on the couch almost falling on the floor.

" Mine does too!" Hermione exclaimed from the kitchen as I sat up on the couch.

She had a bag of ice head to her head & was rubbing her temples.

"Holy shit!" Ginny grumbled as she too awoke from her drunken slumber.

"Does anyone remember anything from last night?" Hermione asked as she brought us all a cup of something, "It's a potion by the way, it should take care of our hangovers."

I gratefully took the cup, "The last thing I remember is us playing I never and it was Ginnys turn and she said shed never shagged anyone and I was the only one who took a swallow of my drink." I said as I took a sip out of the cup Hermione gave me my headache clearing instantly.

_"What?" _Ginny and Hermione shouted at me.

"Please tell me it at least my brother and only my brother!" Ginny exclaimed totally shocked.

" Merlin's beard! Of course it was Fred! And don't act so shocked we've been together for over three years now! You can't have expected us to have stayed pure until after were married!" I shouted surprised.

"Well I suppose not." Hermione said reasonably after a minute.

"I could've gone forever without knowing that about you two." Ginny said taking another sip from her cup.

I laughed, "But then you two wouldn't be my best friends!" They nodded in agreement and we all laughed a little.

"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed looking down at her watch, "it's only two hours until the wedding!"

We all jumped up rushing to get all of our stuff together. Once we had everything collected we met back in the living room and grabbed hold of each other and our things before apparated to the Burrow.

"Goodness girls! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Molly exclaimed as we appeared in front of her in the kitchen and rushed up the stairs to get ready.

"Ohmygod! You look beautiful!" Hermione cried joyfully as she and Ginny finished preparing me for my wedding.

I looked at myself in the mirror and hardly recognized my reflection I truly was quite beautiful.

"Fred's eyes are gonna pop out of his head when he sees you! You really do look gorgeous!" Ginny said as she hugged your shoulders, "I'm so excited to have you as my sister-in-law!"

I began to tear up, "Oh! Ginny! Youre gonna make me cry!" I said fanning my face.

Hermione and Ginny both hugged me then, "I love you guys! I don't know what I'd do without the both of you!" I said hugging them tighter as a single tear fell from my eyes.

"Oh Andy! We love you too! Our lives wouldn't be the same without you! Please don't cry!" Hermione said removing the tear from my cheek with her thumb.

There was a knock on the door as Molly entered, "Oh look at you! You look absolutely beautiful!" she said pulling me into a quick hug, "Now come along! George is waiting to escort you down the isle!"

(George has to escort me since my parents recently went into hiding within the order since death eaters were after them) I quickly made my way out of the room and down the stairs towards where George stood waiting.

"You look beautiful" he whispered taking my arm in his, "Fred's a lucky man!" I laughed as Hermione escorted by Ron and Ginny, escorted by Harry made their way down the isle, finally after they reached the end it was my turn.

(Outfit: andys_outfit_for_her_wedding/set?id=38821425)

The music began and George and I slowly made our way down the isle as the crowd rose. I looked at Fred with the biggest smile plastered to my face, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked about to pop out of his head! He quickly regained his composure as I continued to make my way down the Isle. As we reached the end George handed me off to Fred and the ceremony began. It was very traditional and pleasant, though took a bit to long in my opinion, it was so hard not to kiss him until we said I do! But once we finally did it was the happiest and best kiss of my life, I thought I might explode from the love and happiness even after we separated and made our way to the reception for our first dance as husband and wife. We danced to the acoustic version of 'Arms' by Christina Perri and it was absolutely perfect.

We swayed back and forth and moved a little but I was perfectly content in Freds arm, **"I love you," **he whispered as he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"And I love you," I replied as we pulled away.

The song ended and just as another began a roar of fear and screams arose as everyone rushed to get away. I turned in the direction everyone was coming from to see about a dozen death eaters setting various things on fire and cursing random guests. Suddenly someone plowed into me separating me from Fred.

"Fred!" I screamed to him as he rushed towards me through the sea of people as I was drug farther and farther away from him.

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist, I felt nauseous and I realized was standing in an unfamiliar house. I turned around to face whoever had grabbed me, it was a death eater! Managing to keep my composure I removed his masked and gasped as it fell from my hand to the floor, I was face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!(: And see Dracos in this one just like I promised, well very vaguely but still in this chapter! Well I hope you guys coment because I LOVE feedback from you guys! Bloody love you all!** **Mischeif Maganged** **~Faith(:**


	4. Questions

I froze as I stared at him in horror, I couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy a _Death Eater_ just had stolen me from my own wedding and the man I loved. I was suddenly beyond pissed and quickly punched him in the face as hard as I could, satisfied with the crunching sound his nose made as it came into contact with my fist.

Caught totally off guard Draco clutched his nose which was gushing blood and covering his hands and black suit. I screamed and raced up the stairs doing my best to rip off my dress in the process. Once I finally had my dress off I raced to find some place to hide leaving me in my under dress. Which was simply just a white strapless floor length slimming silk dress.

I threw off my shoes and raced to an open room at the end of the hall and slammed the door shut before locking it and hiding behind some clothes inside the huge walk-in-closet I had stumbled quietly into. I pulled out my wand and sat waiting for him to find me. After several minutes I heard footsteps outside the door, I caught my breath and waited as he mumbled profanities under his breath as he opened the door and lit up the room taking a few steps inside the door.

"Oh c'mon Hastings I'm not going to hurt you! Do you think I would've saved your life if I wanted you hurt?" he sighed and stood there for a few minutes waiting for me to come out.

After finally deciding it was safe enough I slowly stood up with my wand point directly at him, "That's Weasley to you Malfoy." I said coldly before pushing past him and making my way back down the stairs to the living room and sitting cautiously on one of the couches.

Draco followed closely behind me sitting on a chair diagonal to me.

"So, why am I here Draco?" I asked him curiously, I really did want to know, "Why am I in the house of not just a Malfoy but a Death Eater who _rescued_ me from his own and not in the arms of the man I love?"

He thought for a minute but decided not to answer me and stood up beginning to pace the room. After several minutes of this he stopped and motion for me to follow him, I sighed but followed as he led me up the stairs to a room next to the room at the end of the hall which I took to be Dracos room.

"This is the room you'll be staying in, your clothes are already here." he said briskly before abruptly leaving the room.

Ignoring his weird behavior I changed onto some pjs and put my hair up before heading back down stairs, there really wasn't much to do here beside talk to that git.

(Outfit: andys_pjs_her_first_night/set?id=39300112)

As I got towards the bottom of the stairs I noticed Draco taking my appearance quite appreciatively and I just shook my head as I made my way the rest of the way down the stairs smacking him in the back of the head as I walked past him towards the couch. I turned around as I sat down,

"Hey! Eyes up here!" I said pointing at my face, "Don't think I don't know what you were looking at!" I continued, he just smirked.

I scoffed at him rolling my eyes, "You know if I'm going to stay here youre going to need to buy a tv." I said to him and he just looked at me confused, "You know the things muggles watch all the time!" I as if it were quite obvious what I was talking about.

I laughed, "You really don't have a clue what I'm talking about do you?" I asked him quite amused, "No, I don't, unlike you and your precious Weasleys I'm not a filthy blood traitor." he said to me his smirk growing even wider.

I stood up and walked argrily towards him as he stood up from his chair as I approached him,"You take that back Malfoy!" I yelled at him getting in his face, "I'd do the same thing a million times over than be cruel and heartless like you!"

He just laughed and shook his head, "Youre a fool." he said simply before pushing past me and heading to his room.

"You'll pay Draco! I promise you that!" I hollered as he made his way up the stairs.

I sighed curling up on the couch with a blanket I found in a nearby cupboard and grabbing the book Beetle the Bard that Draco for some reason had sitting on his coffee table. I opened it up to the tale of Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump and began reading. The story really brought back memories of my childhood with my parents Fiona and Peter Hastings, oh how I missed them! And my older brother Charlie and his daughter, my niece Arabella!

Fred and I used to read her these stories all the time when they came for a visit! We wanted to raise our own children with these same stories. _Fred_. I thought tears suddenly springing to my eyes, I missed him so much already, and I dont even know what happened after I was brought here. I decided I wanted the answer to this so I jumped off the couch and headed up the stairs and down the hall stopping outside the door of his room.

I took a deep breath before opening the door slightly and knocking, "Come in," he mumbled before I slowly entered the room.

"Hey" I said quietly as I closed the door behind me and locked it.

He looked at me curiously from the edge of the bed he was sitting on and motioned for me to sit which I did on the large windowsill on the other side of the very large room.

"I have a question I need you to answer." I said looking down at my fingers and playing with my wedding ring, I figured if I tried to play nice he'd be more likely to tell me what happened rather than if I demanded it and I wasn't in the mood to be angry with him anyways I was sad, I missed Fred.

"Alright what do you want?" He said seeming to sense I wasn't in the mood for his usual behavior.

"I want to know what happened to the others after you apparated us here." I told him quietly trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Relax, your little Weasleys are fine, Potter, Granger, and their little Weasley disappeared though." he told me, running a hand though his mess of blonde hair.

"But Fred, George, and the others are fine?" I asked him double checking to make sure since I knew where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were because I was supposed to go with them if anything like this happened.

He nodded looking me in the eye then quickly moving them to the floor. I sighed in relief very glad to know that everyone was safe, I stood up and thanked him before before making my way through the door closing it quietly behind me and making my way to my room. Just as I was about to enter my room I heard a terrible screaming coming from Dracos room. I turned around and rushed into his room, I looked around and noticed Draco doubled over in pain and clutching his forearm.


End file.
